


Late Night Thoughts

by imgoingtohell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtohell/pseuds/imgoingtohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that this was wrong.</p><p>You're not suppost to even think about your best friend like this. But when he thought about Hide bent over in front of him-</p><p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

He knew that this was wrong.

You're not suppost to even  _think_ about your best friend like this. But when he thought about Hide bent over in front of him-

_Fuck._

He layed his hand on his boxers. He was already half hard from just daydreaming about his god damn best friend since childhood.

He glanced over at his bedroom door to make sure it was locked. It was kind of unnecessary since he was home alone, but Kaneki had always been cautious. 

Once he layed flat on his bed, his mind once again raced with lewd thoughts. He wondered what faces Hide would make while blowing him. His honey brown eyes peering up at him, while swirling his hot tounge on his cock.

Kaneki began to palm himself through his black boxers.

He bit his lip at the amazing sensation. But he needed more. 

He pulled down his boxers, and his fully hard member bounced out. The cold air on it made him shiver. 

Slowly, he began to pump his aching cock.

He imagined what Hide looked like when he touched himself. He's only seen Hide fully naked a few times while they were getting changed. He has a pretty good idea of what Hide looks like "down south". His trimmed pubic hair is dark to match the roots of the hair on his head. And Hide's member is- well...

_pretty nice._

Kaneki begins to pump faster, and precome oozes out. 

Even though he lives alone, Kaneki can't help but bite his lip to keep moans from escaping. 

When he thinks about the sounds that Hide would make in pleasure, Kaneki completely loses it.

He feels a coil deep in his stomach.

_So close._

He pumps his dick at full speed now with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_

The feeling in his stomach gets stronger and stronger as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Mmgh!!!!"

He moans as he releases with white liquid shooting all over his stomach. 

He catches his breath and wipes himself off with tissues. 

Kaneki felt guilty for thinking of Hide sexually like that. Kaneki tells himself that was the last time he will do it. But deep down, he knows he's lying to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO SHORT but I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
